A New Friend
by The Commentor Note
Summary: A story about 2 ponies named Commentor, and Guardian going to a house in the middle of the woods because A rain storm started in the woods. but they don't know the things that will happen in that house.


A New Friend

By

Tyler Honda (Commentor)

Peter Kealoha (Guardian)

* * *

Ch.1: A New Home

"Ah," Commentor said as he takes a jog through a forest. After 30 minutes, "That sure was a great run" in the distance, he sees something. "Hmm, that looks like a nice house." Commentor said to himself. "…ah I know, I'll tell Guardian about it!" Commentor goes back to the camp site and tells Guardian about the unusual house in the forest. "Hey Guardian I found something unusual!" Guardian says "what did you find?" Commentor replies back, "I saw a Victorian style house that looks rather old." "It looked rather interesting." "What was so interesting about an old house" Said Guardian as he stoked the camp fire. "It might be somewhere we can hide when the storm comes" Commentor answers "It's not too far from here." "That's a good idea", said Guardian, "There's a big storm coming with lightning and thunder and maybe some flooding. We're going to need some better shelter. The tents aren't going to be good enough." "Where is this place? Is it far from here?" "It's 30 minutes from here, it's that-away, and we should leave now!" Commentor said in a panic as the skies started rumbling. Both ponies started packing up all their gear and started to go toward the mysterious house, meanwhile halfway there, Commentor asks while panting, "Guardian why am I carrying all your stuff?" "Well it's because you always say that you're the strongest pony around, so I figured you could carry everything." Guardian replies. "WELL AT LEAST YOU CAN CARRY SOMETHING!" Commentor said. "Okay I'll carry the extra horse shoes that I brought along to wear later." Guardian said. "*Facehoof*uuhhhh geez fine." Commentor replied.

(A few minutes later) The storm began to get worse. The rain started to pelt both ponies with golf ball size hail. But Commentor was well covered by all the stuff he was carrying, but not Guardian, he was getting beat up by the storm. "How much longer is it going to take to get there, I'm really cold and feel miserable." Said Guardian "…I think were lost?" Commentor said. "Oh NO, I don't want anything to happen to me out here, I still have to go to the party with Pinkie Pie." Guardian said. (In the distance a noise is heard) "What's that noise I hear? I hope it's nothing but the rain." Just then in the distance a clearing appears. "Oh we're here!" Commentor said while running towards the house. "Hurry up slow-poke" Just then Guardian slipped on the mud and fell face-first in the mud and he's covered from head to hoof in mud. Once again Commentor says "Hurry up!" Guardian struggles to his hoof slowly, gathering all his belongings that fell off of his backpack, he ran hurriedly into the house. Exhausted, he sat down on what he thought was a chair. "Wow you finally made it, sure took you long enough." Commentor said.

The house was very dark and dingy and had an unusual odor, like the smell of death. Meanwhile, Commentor says "Ok~ while you sit there I'll look around in the house" while walking away from guardian "here's a flashlight!" Commentor then throws a flashlight at guardians head. "Ouch! You hit me in the head, what's wrong with you!" said Guardian rubbing his forehead. "Besides the flashlight doesn't work very well, I think the batteries are weak or something. Besides, I don't need any flashlight I can see in the dark."

"Boo, did I scare you?" Commentor says to Guardian. "No way I am not afraid of anything? I'll show you!" Guardian said. "I would like to see that," Commentor laughs. Guardian then runs off into one of the dark halls, he hears a creaking sound and starts to turn away from it and goes to look for Commentor. "Where are you Commentor", Guardian yells, but no reply is heard from Commentor.

Commentor is engross with the special features of the house, the ceilings were high, and the rooms were big. And the pantry was full of food that wasn't expired. The stove looked like it had been recently used; the refrigerator was full of food, some half-eaten, and some cans were slightly opened. "Oh Fresh cheese" Commentor said happily as he starts to eat it.

Meanwhile Guardian is still trying to find Commentor. He looks in the big living room and starts to call out, "Hey Commentor where have you gone to? I think that this house is ! I hear all kinds of noises!" Slowly Guardian walks into the big dark living room and starts to sit in the big easy chair, out of nowhere Commentor appears. "Hi Guardian" Commentor said happily while eating cheese. "Where'd you get the food? I'm hungry and I want some too!" Guardian exclaimed. "Ok here" Commentor said while giving the cheese to Guardian. Before Guardian could get the cheese from Commentor they heard a loud crashing sound of thunder and the sky lit up like a fresh new light bulb. "AH" Commentor said as he jumped from the sound of the thunder.

Just then they saw a faint shadow of a pony standing in the doorway. It looked big and scary, and it had red eyes that burned in the night. Its wings blackened the door, shutting out the lighting. Commentor brings out a machete, "I got a machete, and I'm not afraid to use it" he said while staring at the door shaking uncontrollable, just then he dropped it through the crack in the floor, "… CRAP!" he said while panicking.

The figure in the shadows started coming closer to them. The thumping sound was getting louder and louder as the shadowy figure came closer. Just then a gunshot rang out in the forest, Guardian jump up and fainted to the ground, but just then the figure in the shadows disappeared. *Sigh* "where did it go?" Commentor questioned, "Guardian… you ok?" Suddenly Guardian jumped up. "Hey what's going on? Where did that thing go?" Looking around Guardian heard a strange noise coming from the broken window. All of a sudden the floor under us starts to break, "…Oh that's not good" Commentor said while panicking. Just then a shadowy figure began to walk toward them. Commentor breaks through the floor "AAAHHHH~!" he screamed. "What's going on?" Guardian said as he runs toward the noise. "What happened?"

"I'll save you," a voice says in the dark. Suddenly a loud clanking noise starts to ring out. Out of nowhere a bright light and a beautiful pony appears. She has golden skin and big blue eyes that lit up the room. But where did she come from? Using her special skills, she brings Commentor out of that hole in the floor and he is grateful to her. "…Thank you unknown pony" he says. At first he was so happy that he danced around for a bit. Then he turned to look at this special pony to thank her, but she disappeared, and all but was left with a soft bright light where she had stood.

"Where'd she go" said Guardian, "she was right here". "what is this some trick or magic?", Commentor is scared like hell "…", Suddenly the noise of the thunder starts to get louder and the rain started to get heavier. The sky became lit up by the constant crackling of the fierce thunder and at times made the sky look like it was morning. Commentor still scared like hell. "I think that we should leave this place behind," "What do you want to do" said Guardian to Commentor, as he starts shaking, "I want to do something before it gets me" he said. Again, Commentor still scared like hell. "I think it's time to go," said Guardian running out the door. Commentor said, "Okay let's go back to" Ponyville.

The End


End file.
